Why im gone
by the pokeprenntance
Summary: Why did Erens dad leave him, what happened to him? I do not own attack on titan. Rated T for blood in later chapters and swearing. No likey? Don't read!
1. Before

Before the titans attacked, life was peaceful. I needed to destroy that peace. No, not now, you mustn't know. My son Eren, isn't really my son. He was found as a kid in the forest. I was out looking for something to do outside of those goddamn walls in order to enjoy my freedom. Hanji was talking about some sort of serum for turning humans into titans. She was only a kid, but hell, she was smart. Anyway she was talking and I heard something.

"Hanji, did you hear that"?

"And I used the flower o- hear what"?

"It almost sounded like a little boy screaming".

"Crap, we need to run"!

"You're right, he could be near a titan".

It wasn't a far run and the adrenaline helped. When I got there there was a boy screaming with a knife in one hand. The knife was stained with blood and his other hand was shaking, also covered in blood. I tried to approach him but he just yelled at me with a shaky voice. A few minutes of this screaming and then all of a sudden a titan showed up.

"Christ, seems like I have to kill you too" I sighed.

Getting my 3-D maneuver gear aimed I shot it at a tree and within seconds I hit that bastard in the back of the neck. When I lande I went beside the boy.

"Shut up kid, you don't want more titans, right"?

At that point he passed out, probably from shock. He might lose his memory if I was lucky, then he would play a perfect part in my plan to destroy humanity.

"Holy crap Dr. Jaeger, are you ok"? Hanji asked.

"Yeah i'm fine, lets bring that kid to the lab though so he doesn't die".

"Right" Hanji said as she whistled for her horse.

The ride to the lab was a silent one. It wasn't short though, a 30 minute horseback ride from where we were to the lab. We used a cart for dead soldiers to bring back the boy.

xXxXxXx

Just as the sun was setting we arrived at the lab and the boy was starting to wake up.

"Ahhhhhhh" He screamed.

"Shush boy, we are safe now" I reassured him.

"I trust you, so you can call me Eren, Dad".

He just called me dad. I don't know if I should correct him or if I should stick with it.

"Actually-".

"No, Hanji, I am his dad, he is right".

By then we were in a room with white tile floors and a white bed with some white sheets. It was pretty bland, but good for recovery. Because of the peacefulness it was used for soldiers that were traumatized by the titans while out on missions. 10 minutes later I started talking to him and he just ate up the lies I told him about what happened as it seemed he wouldn't remember anything. He just kinda stayed there while I told him we would be going home. On the walk home I wondered how I was going to get the visual memory in his head. Then it hit me, Hanji was working on that for placing memories in the heads of soldiers suffering from PTSD. Y'know so they would have happy bullcrap thoughts of the past. This time, however I was determined to make sure he had a memory that made sense. I already did it to Mikasa except she made up a story on her behalf due to it being in an early stage.

"Okay, Eren, here is the house. You go to sleep, everyone else is sleeping".

"Already with you there dad".

I waited for the click of his door. "Shit, am I actually going to do this? It seems too real for this" I whispred "Whatever, I need sleep in order to figure this out".

xXxXxXx The Next Morning xXxXxXx

"Good morning Eren, are you ready to go to Hanji's lab"?

"Yeah, I guess. But why"?

"Just to make sure you're healthy, like a doctors check up". I lied through my teeth.

we walked only 10 minutes in order to get to her lab. On the way there there was this guy crying about his son and how he died

"Its all the Garrisons fault, he slipped through! He's dead by now! What are we going to do".

Shit. It was Eren's real dad. He would be dead soon anyway so I don't see the point of telling him.

"Just ignore him son". I said calmly

The man crying glred at me. "You took my son"! He took Eren and hugged him

"Hold on there. Are you saying that I stole my son"!

"Yes, I am saying that you are a theif".

"Then i shall prove you wrong". After that was blur to me. Somehow i found my hand aching and Eren looked at me with shock.

"What".

"You punched that man dead"!

"And, he said I stole you, I was mearly protecting you".

"Fair enough".

We just kept walking down to Hanjis lab, we were pratically there anyway.

"Hanji"! I yelled as I walked in to her section of the lab, "Come see Eren"!

"Dr. Jaeger? why this ear-", She saw the blood stained Eren, "right, first you should get him in a bath then we will try the memory serem and i'll let you make the memory if you want".

"It's because i'm the only one who can do it, right"?

"Shut up".

"Okay, Eren, go wash yourself up".

"Okay Dad"!

Eren went to the shower room. As soon as iI heard that door click Hanji and I talked more about the serem.

"What is new about it"?

"You can completely control the memory that they have".

"And"?

"And what"?

"You didn't just do that, you had to add something else".

"Fine, you can now see what happened to them before, so you can keep specific parts of his memory".

"There it is".

"What is it that you are going to do."

"What do you mean"?

"Is he just another test subject, like Mikasa"?

"Something like that"

"But-"

I heard the water stop and the sound of feet slapping against the tile floor.

"Enough, you trust me, so let me do as I wish". I scloded her.

"Eren! Why don't you come and lie down"? Hanji yelled.

"Umm...Okay"!

Eren laid down on the medical bed.

"Okay Eren sweety, this will only prick a bit. Then you are going to sleep for a while".

The needle went in his arm. Inside the liquid was a sleep agent and the stuff in order to change his memory.

"Ready to see his past Dr. Jaeger"?

"Ready". I replied stiffly.

**A/N: wow, that was good for my first fanfic, what do you guys think? leave review down below and what I should improve on**

**-pokeprenntance**


	2. During

**Hey guys here is the next chapter, hope you like it and don't forget to follow, fav, and review!**

**-pokeprenntance**

His memory, it was far from boring. When he was twelve he suffered seeing his mother die. "I'll keep that" I huffed. There were so many memory's to go through. "Might as well have some fun." I chuckled. I typed _first kiss_ in the search bar. nothing, okay how about _birthday... _Yep, it worked.

Playback: "_Happy birthday to you!"_

"Thanks guys! This birthday rocks!"

"One more present Eren!" His dad Said rather glumly. He was wearing a black blazer with a suit and tie underneath. Typical dress pants and shoes.

"What is it?"

"Your mother." He had brown combed back hair with no facial hair. Except a tiny bit of stubble.

"What?"

"Look out back son."

There she lay in the backyard. Blue wide eyes. Black long hair sprawled out behind her. A once white dress now stained with red. Blood. Pale. Lifeless. Dead.

"What! MOM..MOM...MOM!"

**END**

Mouth over my hand I decided to delete every 'birthday' memory I could find.

"Holy wall Maria, what the hell was that." I whispered afraid to break the silence. After that I searched up _titan_ figuring I probably shouldn't screw around anymore. Big mistake on searching that up.

_Playback:_

"Where are we going dad?"

"Just for a walk, going out to visit your aunt."

"..."

"Whats wrong? do you not trust me?"

"Why should I?"

"What do you mean?"

He started running away, outside of the walls. Those fucking Garrison, too drunk to notice anything.

"Get back here son!"

"No!"

He ran in to the parts of the woods we were by outside of the walls.

"Stupid." I thought. That is until I saw he had a knife behind him.

"Okay boy, you saw through me, now you die as well." That sinister smile. I've seen it before.

"Where?" I thought

"Not if you meet me in hell first."

"Huh?"

"Die motherfucker!"

That's when he started stabbing him and screamed. That's when he got blood on him. That's when his fearful expression came in to view. That's when we ran to him. That's when I saw that face. That sinister smirk. On the dead man beside him.

"Shit." I huffed under my breath. "What do I do with this? I better tell Hanji it was just his dad getting eaten." Certain of myself, that's exactly what I did

xXxXxXx

"All done Hanji!"

"Good, now lets take out that iv drip."

"Right."

Taking out the iv drip is hard. If you take it out too fast, blood. Take it out too slow, blood. Take it out just right and, not as much blood.

"Dad?" Eren asked after waking up

"Yes Eren?"

"What did you do to me?"

"I only made sure your body was healthy."

"But, I can't remember anything."

"Silly, I didn't do anything to your brain."

"Lies, all these lies make up life." My brain said to itself

"Can we go home and get food now?"

"Sure."

This charade will continue for 2 years, until he is 15 we will keep on doing this every day, I will make him closer and closer to becoming a human-titan hybrid. Without Hanji noticing at all.

**A/N:Okay guys I know this is a short chapter but, it will be better next time, I just didn't have anything to do (I hate writers block) so, please forgive me**


	3. After

**A/N: I know that this is short but the next chapter is going to be super super long, okay?**

**-pokeprenntance**

It was morning. More specifically, the morning I leave the morning I make them attack this bull-shit happy ass life that they all lead. My means are simple. Re-create what happened to humanity 100 years ago. But, what would happen if I died? Would my story just end? Who will carry on my destruction?

"Lucy!" I thought. "She will continue this plan of mine if I die."

Heading downstairs with an amazing thought in mind I saw Mikasa making coffee.

"Mikasa, watch out!"

"Huh...?"

I threw my body towards her as the coffee was being splashed all over.

"What the hell !"

"The coffee was hot and was going to fall."

"Oh... Still don't do that!"

*sigh*"Okay."

"Guys, whats going on?" Asked a very sleepy Eren.

"Just the coffee." Mikasa retorted

"But, why is all over the floor?"

"Dad over here spilled it."

"Oh."

"How are you this morning Eren?"

"Okay... Why?"

"Just wondering. Also, I'm going to Hanjis lab, see you guys soon!"

"Never, never am I seeing you guys agian." I thought to myself

At arriving to Hanjis lab there was a girl in a coat that only was buttoned up halfway, it had a dark plaid desing and red silk on the inside, the sleeves were rolled up and the collar was high.

"Lucy!" I yelled

"Dr. Jaeger!" She replied in a sweet tone

"Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, the plan, right? I memorized it."

"Okay, lets get ready to go."

We sneaked out of the lab but Hanji saw us.

"Hey guys! Where are you taking Lucy, Dr. Jaeger?"

"Shit." I hissed

"I just wanted to show Dr. Jaeger something in the back of the lab."

"... Ok!" Then she just walked away like nothing ever happened.

"Thanks for saving my bacon, Lucy. Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"For what?"

"The plan, to kill everyone inside these walls."

"You know my reason. I am sure about this doctor."

"Okay, as long as you are sure. Lets go."


	4. Going

**A/N '_' talking in his/her head**

We've been gone for 1 day. Getting out wasn't all that hard. We just chose a spot where the garrison have drunk games and do jack shit. After about 30 minutes of getting outside the walls it started getting dark and Lucy decided to whine for the first time in her life.

"Papa, i'm hungry." Lucy whined

"Lucy, we are trying to find food, don't complain about it."

"Bu-"

"Shush." I spotted a rabbit.

I crouched down low and got behind it for some reason it didnt notice.

"Die motherfucker!" I yelled once i started stabbing it.

"Sir! calm down, we need to be able to eat it you know!"

"Right, Lucy, start a fire."

"Sure thing sir." She approved with caring eyes

After starting a fire we cooked the rabbit so we could eat it without food poisoning.

"Dr.?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"You're going to have to be more direct, Lucy."

"Why did you want to leave?"

"Because."

"You're going to have to be more direct, Dr."

"Because I hated humanity ever since my mother and everybody around me hated me because I was smart."

"Not all people are like that Dr."

"Oh wow, you're right, I should trust the fact that people change."

"Do I hint sarcasm..."

"What makes you think that princes."

"Your tone."

"No shit sherlock."

"Fuck off wattson."

looking up at the sky I saw the stars shine as brightly as blood in the sun. Lucy sitting there, knowing full well of my plan to destroy humanity, yet, she agreed to do it with me even though she has no reason to do this.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Why? Why are you tagging along with me? You have no reason to be here. Humanity never did anything to you, so, why?"

"Do I really need a reason doc?"

"It would be preferable."

"Okay then. My reason is that I am needed to go through with your plan, I am needed for bait to get what you need, I am needed so that you can survive."

'Damn, she really read that far, but that was a last resort, she isn't meant to die, but shes willing to, but why?'

"One more question, Lucy."

"Yes?"

"Why are you willing to die for me, you full well know that using you as bait is a last resort, so why?"

"Because, you saved me from the lab, you saved me from those tests, those needles."

"That doesn't mean you have to give me your life."

"You see, sir, different people have different dictionaries and definitions for different things, that is what makes us different sir."

'Does that mean she thinks that just because I took her out of the lab it means that she has a life to give me?'

"Sir, I wanna go to sleep."

"Fine, Lucy, go to sleep, i'll wake you up in 4 hours for your watch shift."

"Okay, goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Lucy."

She fell asleep in 10 minutes and within 20 minutes she was snoring.

'Why does she look so peaceful when she sleeps, how can she trust me? She is going to have to be a sacrifice in order for this to work, but she doesn't care? how? How do you do it Lucy?'


	5. Going (2)

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting in a while I was busy at a summer camp for 2 weeks so this is going up now that I am back**

Waking up I saw Lucy still sleeping (no surprise). Seeing no point in waking her I decided to go out hunting but not before writing in the dirt with a stick I might add "Be back soon, getting food."

"Heh." I chuckled to myself. "We sound like an old married couple, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do." Lucy spoke at just over a whisper.

"WhAT THE FUCK, LUCY!?" I yelled out of surprise

"Heh. You're funny when scared Dr." She chuckled whilst getting up from her makeshift bed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, just help me get food." I ignored her last comment

"Why should we get what we already have?" Lucy responded quite slyly

"What?" I yelled in shock "you have food and didn'T tell me?"

"Well of course silly, I couldn't hunt in a 100 meter radius when your snoring drove away all the animals so I caught some mice just outside of that radius."

"Oh." Cue sweatdrop. "Let's eat then."

xXxXx Walking in woods xXxXx

"So, Dr. Do you mind telling me where we're going?"

"Yes. I think it is safe for you to know now."

We stopped walking. The only sound that could be heard was the birds chirping and the leaves rustling. The only thing you could see were two creatures talking. One female, one male.

"On the other side of this forest is a village that has somehow been protected by the titans. I have managed to possibly get access inside said village. In that village is where I am going to launch my plan. But first we have to gain the trust and approval of the citizens in there so that everything can run smoothly without us getting killed."

"And how many citizens are there?"

"About... five."

"Why so little?"

"There might not be many but they are powerful."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

"Hold it, we need food because I doubt that they will share with us."

The only thing you could smell was the grass and the trees that surrounded us. The only thing you could taste was the pang of smoke as we entered near the village.

"Dr." Lucy asked concerned."Whats that smell?"

"Another burning at the stake. this is why we have to gain their trust. Or else you will smell that same thing. But with you a little bit closer to the fire."

**A/N: So, the characters that will be introduced might relate to from different animes XD**


End file.
